The Hunt
Walkthrough Mike is sent to Moscow to find and terminate Shepherd. They Find some trucks, kill the protectors and follow them then they get to a fuelling stations and plant c4 on the middle truck, on the comms tower and fuel canister then blows it and a building explodes then the comms tower antenna collapses fulls on the front truck and rest is burning on fire. They Find Shepherd and chase him then Mike is hit by a mortar round and Jamie takes him to his helicopter. Winona and her father on behind and Miles is shot then Winona is shot in the stomach then before anything else happens the helicopter leaves with bang being heard. Transcript Briefing US Army Rangers logo changes to the USAF Logo Ingame (Mike and his squad start the level in the Skywolf 3-5. A Eurocopter Tiger is hit by an RPG and crashes into the Extraction Zone. More Tigers attack the area. Skywolf 3-5 hovers over a building and they rope down.) *Mike: Go, go, go! (They Helicopter leaves. And they head down to find Shepherd.) *Overlord: This is Overlord. We positive identification on Shepherd's trucks in Rozhdestvensky Boulevard. *Mike: Roger that we're oscar mike to Rozhdestvensky Boulevard, over. *Tiger 1-2: LGB! We're hit! We're going... (The tiger crashes into a church then Mike reaches the trucks. The soldiers spot them and open fire.) *Mike: Open fire! We need to kill the protect. *Winona: An USN, name please. *Navy Soldier: Master Chief Petty Officer John Ramirez. *Mike: John, what are doing here? *John: I'm here as a volunteer, sir. (They eliminate the attackers and follow the trucks to a fuelling station.) *Disciple Six #1: We're here. *Disciple Six #2: I think we lost them. Let's go. (An C4 indicator appears on the middle truck.) *Miles: Michael, plant some C4 on the middle truck. (He does so. Another appears on Comms tower.) *Mike: Get in the comms tower and plant the C4. (He does so. Then the last indicator appears on the fuel canister. He plants on there.) *Miles: Get over here! (Mike rejoins the squad.) *Miles: Plan B, do it. (The charges blow. A building a blows and the Antenna fulls on to the front truck with the middle truck exploding last and sets a larger explosion underneath it and most of the station is now medium size hole.) *John: Wow. *AFSOC man: That was big. (They see Shepherd. John and the AFSOC man are shot in the head.) *Mike: SHEPHERD!! (He runs.) *Mike: After him! Let's go! (They chase him to the extraction zone.) *Miles: Mortar fire! (A round hits Mike. The screen is black still.) *Jamie: I've got you Mike, hang on! Thunder Two-One, popping red some in the treeline, standby to engage on my mark! *Two-One: Roger we have visual on the red smoke! *Jamie: Two-One, Cleared Hot! *Two-One: Roger, clearing hot! (Mike wakes up. Winona is being dragged by her father like Mike is being dragged. Extraction - Betrayal with different name.) *Jamie: Stay with me, Mike! (Mike starts to pass out.) *Jamie: Mike, hang in there! (He passes out. He wakes up and finds Jamie helping him to his feet and walking him to the LZ.) *Jamie: Come on, get up! Get up! Get up! We're almost there! (They make it to the helicopter. He lies Mike on the floor.) *Jamie: Hurry up! (Shepherd aims his gun at them.) *Jamie: Lookout! (He shoots Miles Lopez.) *Jamie: No! (He shoots Winona in the stomach and she fulls over then Shepherd approaches but Skywolf 3-5 takes off.) *Mike: Winny! (The mission ends with a gunshot being heard.) Category:Missions Category:Levels